Is there a such thing as too late?
by merkymerc13
Summary: Kara and Lena had plans for lunch. Lena is kidnapped by Cadmus is forced to do what they want. Supergirl must find her. Kara is also in for some unexpected feels. My first fanfic ever. M just in case of future content


Ch.1

Patience has never been a strength of Kara Danvers'. Her fingers rapped against the table repeatedly while she sat at the diner table. She had been waiting on Lena for about fifteen minutes. Lena wasn't usually late. She flipped her phone over- no new messages. She set her mind to wait on Lena a bit longer. She wanted to give the CEO a chance before giving her a call.

Five minutes ticked by. Kara picked up the phone and found Lena's contact instantly. No answer. A range of emotions flicked through her head from disappointment to anxiety. Twenty-five minutes pass- not a sign of Lena. Maybe she forgot, Kara thought. After all, the CEO tended to work straight through lunch without even a thought. Lunch was Kara's favorite meal. She decided to pay Lena a visit at L-Corp, if she wouldn't come to food, Kara would make sure food came to her.

It doesn't take long for her to make it up to the top floor of Lena's building. She greeted Jess warmly "Hey Jess! Is Lena busy?"

Jess's face was quizzical. "Didn't she join you for lunch?" Jess asked. Something must have flashed across Kara's face because Jess immediately stood and walked to Lena's big office doors. With a creak the doors swung open. No Lena. "I thought I saw her leave about an hour ago, anyway."

Kara whipped around, phone already in hand. She called Lena again, still no answer.

Kara was already out of L-corp and flying across the city. She was listening for some sign sign of Lena. Unable to locate her, the next number she dialed was Alex.

"Hey sis!" The voice answered cheerfully.

"Alex," Kara breathed "Lena has gone missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Alex asked, clearly not as bothered as Kara.

"We were supposed to meet for coffee and lunch. She wasn't in her office and her secretary said she'd seen her leave to meet me." Kara spewed.

"You had a lunch date with Lena Luthor?" Kara heard Alex snicker " and you got stood up?"

"I, what.. no," Kara spluttered. "It wasn't a date. That's not the point! She's missing!" The blush had creeped up Kara's face and burned her cheeks. She thanked Rao she was was flying.

Alex still not convinced asked a few more questions. Kara was entirely annoyed and began to snap answers " look Alex, we need to find her, Luthor or not. I just know in my gut something is wrong."

"Okay, relax, I'll talk to J'onn. We can meet at the DEO. "

Set to meet Alex at the DEO in a half hour, Kara used the time to search again for Lena. She flew around the city several times. It was odd how quiet things were today. She listened for Lena's heartbeat, for her voice, for her laugh. The sounds of other people going on with their days bothered her. How could they be happy while one of their fellow people has completely blipped of the radar?

A worry plagued Supergirl as she all but crash landed at the entrance to the DEO. She pushed her fears aside, squared her shoulders, and marched in. Lena needed supergirl. Alex was waiting for her. A small apologetic smile spread across her face. Alex could sense the worry of her sister. They walked silently toward the central room.

J'onn, Winn, and a few other agents were gathered around an intelligence table, fervently discussing something that played on a monitor.

/

Not again. This can't be happening. Lena's thoughts slammed around in her head. The ache she was feeling caused her eyes to screw shut. Panic and fear rose in her throat like an urge to scream but she bit it back.

She willed herself to open her eyes. Slowly, they adjusted to the dimly lit cave. It was cavernous. A constant electric hum filled the air. She swung her head to locate the source and a stabbing pain shot through it. Instinct caused her hand to shoot toward the pain. It met a sticky spot. She pulled her hand to eye level. It was blood. She suddenly felt a little woosie. "Where am I?

"That," Hank Henshaw growled from the shadows "is the question." Lena startled at the sound of his voice. She squared her shoulders and tried to reign in her fear.

"Not Cadmus again," she spat. "Where is mother?" Lena swore she saw Henshaw's eyes glow as anger flashed across his face.

"Don't you dare call her that. You have no right." He closed the distance between them in two strides. The towering sight of Henshaw made Lena lose whatever calm facade she had. A gasp escaped her lips as he reared back to hit her. She grit her teeth and tried to give him no satisfaction; a small whimper escaped.

"Now," he barked "let me show you why you are here." He snatched up the chains secured to Lena's ankles. Lena dropped to her hands. The spinning in her head getting the best of her.

"Get up," Henshaw snapped. She mustered all her strength and struggled to her feet. Standing caused her head to pulse and blood rolled its way down the side of her cheek.

He lead her deeper into the cavern. The cracks and crevices in the earth below her feet caused her to stumble along. She silently cursed herself for having worn heals. There were a green glow and electric hum sourced from up ahead. The open cavern pinched off to a room. The whole area some kind of makeshift base.

Once in the room, Lena went rigid. Her body tried not to give away her shock. The room laid out before her had giant computing systems stacked around. There were medical supplies, beakers, and other machines all over. In the center lay Lilian Luthor, unconscious and hooked to a million monitors.

 **/**

 **Hi! I'm super nervous about this! More** **will come shortly. Hope you like it!**

 **Obvs, I don't own Supergirl, otherwise it would be all supercorp all the time.**


End file.
